


Stay With Me

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Bodhi needs comfort, but so does Cassian.





	

Bodhi sinks down on the cot they’ve given him. The war council is tomorrow, and he’s been given a ‘bed’ for the first time in… a long time. How long has it been since Galen Erso sent him out into the galaxy? Away from the security of wilful ignorance?

Cold sands, explosions, rain, death. 

So much death.

Galen’s gone, and no one here but the five who rescued him (or, more precisely: four plus K-2SO, whose optical sensors roved over his uniform without audible comment and then carried on, turning his Imperial-branded arm back away from him) seem to believe him in the slightest.

Saw Gerrera hadn’t. None of his fanatics had. Tomorrow, he has to face the Rebel Alliance Council, and from the undertone in Cassian’s voice, they won’t either. 

How that man is a spy… Bodhi doesn’t know. Unless maybe he switches it off when he doesn’t need it: flicks the ‘covert’ shielding up, and keeps it down at other times. 

How do you remember when to conceal, and when not?

He can’t sleep, and no matter the covers he pulls over himself, it doesn’t help. He tosses and turns, and then pauses when he hears footsteps outside the door. The dim light blanks out in two spots, like dark pupils in the hazy irises, and Bodhi waits.

When the slits wobble, as if ready to move on–

“I-it’s open. Come in,” he whispers.  


The door hesitates, then opens to reveal Cassian. He’s shucked off his layers from the day, and he’s in just loose pants that ride a little low down on the ankle as if they’re for a taller man, plus a soft undershirt that looks like it’s had all of the white washed out of it. His eyes don’t look straight into the room, and Bodhi sits slowly, letting the sheet fall down to his waist.

“I was… I was… just making sure you were alright,” the Captain says.  


“Much better than I have been,” Bodhi replies, honestly enough. 

He has a warm bed, and clothes, and they’ve fed him. No one’s strapped him to chairs, or invaded his mind, so this is definitely an improvement.  


That isn’t why Cassian’s here. Bodhi is sure if they were going to do anything ‘untoward’ to him, Cassian would know about it. (He’d probably be the one asked to advise on methods, after all.) So it’s some other reason, and Bodhi nods at the edge of his bed. “I could use the company.”

Again, Cassian wavers, and then he takes a breath that seems to entallen him by several inches, and strides to sit at the foot of his bed.

 _We could all die tomorrow_. Bodhi can’t get that thought out of his mind. _The Death Star could come here, like it came to Jedha_.

Galen died for this. Bodhi knows that’s what Galen asked of him: be prepared to die, be prepared to suffer, be prepared to _ache and bleed and scream_. In not so many words, but in harrowed eyes. Galen had seen most of the horrors, or known of them. Bodhi had turned the other cheek… for a while.

Cassian’s eyes flicker from his lips up, and Bodhi feels an answering tingle in his own, which he licks away. He’s felt the spark - the chemistry - since the man saved him, though he’d thought it was entirely his own imprinting on his rescuer, and not anything… deeper.

Now he’s wondering if he wrote this off too quickly.

“Tell me to go,” Cassian says.  


“I won’t,” Bodhi replies, and leans in for the kiss.   


Cassian’s clearly slightly surprised, but they _both_ need this. Bodhi hasn’t felt he was home since he left Jedha, and now his hometown’s been obliterated, all because of him. He’s lost every family he ever had, and all those in the Empire who had been almost-family will curse his name as the traitor (rebel? Is there a difference?) that he is. Saw Gerrera is dead, and so is Galen. 

Bodhi has no one, and nothing. A message that was destroyed, and nothing else to offer, but the skill he has behind the controls.

He needs a little grounding, and the slight burn of Cassian’s fuzz over his softer lips is a tantalising promise of more. 

Cassian doesn’t take long to get with the picture, sliding his fingers into longer hair, holding Bodhi still. He’s strong, for all he’s wiry, and Bodhi likes the little tug-and-play of it. His lips part to a fat tongue tasting his, and then he’s pushed down onto his back, a leg between his and a knee to grind on, and a crotch to slide his own knee against.

Like awkward teens they lick and suck, and Bodhi grabs Cassian’s tight rump, kneading at it as he tries to get more friction. The kisses break and move to shower his lower jaw, chin, throat… and Bodhi moans soundlessly with the quietness of a man used to close-quarters living.

Cassian is equally hushed, his hands pushing up Bodhi’s shirt and then lower, into his pants. The warmth of his palm is kind and forgiving, and Bodhi wraps his legs around Cassian’s waist, offering himself.

“…no,” he whispers, when Cassian’s fist starts to stroke him, twisting and cresting the palm over the tip.  


“You want me to stop?”  


“No, I mean… I want to touch you, too.”  


Cassian’s expression goes from fear to something like home in one, and he nods. They take a moment to shuck off their pants, and then they’re lying, each on their backs, wrists crossing over. 

The position is maddening: it feels like jerking off, but it’s so, so much better. Cassian keeps kissing his jaw, scratching all over his face, and they nose sleepily at each other between licks and sighs. 

“Stay with me,” Cassian orders. Orders? Asks?  


“I’m… I’m right there…”   


“Stay _with_ me,” he definitely orders, and forces Bodhi to look him in the eyes.  


He isn’t sure if he _just_ means sex, now, or if he means ‘and all the rest of time’, but he can but dream, can’t he? I’m the pilot. I brought the message. No one told me what to do, after that.

“I’m with you,” Bodhi whispers, as his climax splashes over Cassian’s hand.  


The Captain doesn’t let up, so neither does his pilot. He strokes until he feels an answering emission, and then they’re both panting, sticky, and spent.

“I’m with you.” As long as you will have me.  



End file.
